Mobile electronic devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable computers or handheld mobile phones sized or shaped to be held or carried in a human hand (such as smart phones or cellular phones), typically include a power pack that enables the mobile devices to be readily portable. A typical power pack may include one or more rechargeable batteries. Efficient use of power may enable the mobile electronic devices to operate for longer periods of time between recharging. Further, different electronic components in a mobile electronic device may utilize different levels of voltage or current.